wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Marcia Videaux
Manzanillo, Granma, Cuba |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2015-present |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}} Marcia Videaux (name sometimes written as Marcia Vidiaux, born July 21 in Manzanillo, Granma) is an elite Cuban gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She has won World Cup medals in Anadia, Portugal and Osijek, Croatia, including a gold medal in the former competition. She's also the 2015 Pan American Games Vault Champion, and represented Cuba at the 2015 World Championships. She is the first Cuban gymnast to train for the Olympics since 2003. Career 2015 Videaux was sent to compete at the Anadia World Cup alongside compatriot Yesenia Ferrera Nuñez. Ferrera Nuñez was poised to be Cuba's next big star, but an injury on vault thrust Videaux into the spotlight. She won the title on vault and a bronze medal on the uneven bars. She was named to the Cuban team for the Pan American Games in Toronto, Canada. She helped the Cuban team place fourth in the team final, and won the vault title. At the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, she won silver on the uneven bars. She was named to represent Cuba at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. She had intended to qualify to the Olympics in Rio by medaling in the vault final, but did not advance after qualifications. She missed her block on her second vault, causing her to land on her back and score a zero. 2016 Videaux competed at the Olympic Test Event in April, placing twenty-sixth in the all-around, and qualifying an individual Olympic spot for Cuba for the first time in over a decade. In June, she won vault gold and placed eighth on bars and seventh on beam at the Anadia World Cup. Rio Olympics Videaux competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. Unfortunately, she fell on her first vault, leaving her out of the event final. She placed eighteenth on vault, forty-eighth on uneven bars and in the all-around, fifty-eighth on floor exercise, and seventy-sixth on balance beam. 2017 Videaux continued to compete after Rio. She took part in the Central American Sports Festival in Guatemala, winning uneven bars gold, team and all-around silver, and balance beam and floor exercise bronze. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but didn't qualify to the all-around or event finals. 2018 In April, gymnasts from Cuba and Argentina were invited to compete as guests at the Pacific Rim Championships in Medellin, Colombia. Videaux posted the second-highest score on vault, the sixth-highest score on floor, and the nineteenth-highest all-around total, but because Cuba was not a country in the Pacific Rim, Videaux was not eligible for medals. In July, she competed at the Central American and Caribbean Games in Barranquilla, Colombia, winning team, all-around, and floor exercise gold, vault and uneven bars silver, and placed seventh on balance beam. In September, she competed at the Pan American Championships in Peru, winning vault silver, and placing fourth on floor, fifth with her team and in the all-around, and ninth on bars. 2019 Videaux competed at the Doha World Cup in March, but withdrew after qualifying to the vault final. She attended the Pan American Games in Lima, placing sixth with the Cuban team, tenth in the all-around, and seventh on vault. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed 53rd in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2018 - "Titanium" by EJ